


Sakaki Yuto and how he saves the world every day (kinda)

by ll4nce



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Mostly Crack, Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan AU, dont take this seriously, i guess, its mostly for myself and fun, kinda slice of life, my attempt at humor, ooc because crack, psychic powers, relationships are not really relationships in this, theyre just there for funny pining interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: In which Shun thinks he's special, Yuya is just perfect, Yugo is on fire (not literally), Yuri wants to take over the world with his plants in secret, Reiji has too much money, Serena is a former gang member trying to lead a normal life, Yuzu is unlucky with all the boys she dates, Sora may or may not have a chainsaw, and Yuto sometimes (always) casually saves the world with his hidden powers. Oh, and then there's Dennis, he's average.Heavily inspired by Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan.





	1. My name is Sakaki Yuto and I'm a psychic

As you might know, nobody can stop certain things from happening. An accident because a deer decided to jump in front of your car. A volcano destroying villages built at his feet. The flow of water and time. A piano falling onto your head from above. The world ending because your best friend is delusional and angered someone who for some reason brings a chainsaw to school who the proceeds to cut some button of the rich kid in your class also brought to school for no reason at all which triggers a bomb destroying the entire world.

All of these things could happen on a daily basis, just think about it. And normal humans couldn't do anything but to suck it up and live with it. Well, if they are alive, that is.

But I'm not a normal human. My name is Sakaki Yuto, and I'm a psychic.

There once was an average couple, an average magician and an average biker gang woman, who got married in an average church, average people witnessing it. No matter where you look, everything was average. Until the average woman gave birth to me, Yuto, a psychic. And then, 10 minutes later, Yuri, a genius who went to study at Cambridge at the age of 11 and now came back to attend high school with us just for fun. About 4 minutes after Yuri came Yugo, who had such a high body temperature they thought he was going to die, but it turned out that was just his normal temperature. And then, at last, Yuya, who was born so beautiful even the doctors were enamored and nearly faked his death so that they could keep him.

That's right, Quadruplets, she got Quadruplets. And every single one of them was not average in every single way you looked at them.

When I was 3 months old, I spoke to them through telepathy for the first time. Yuri was ready to go to elementary. Yugo could lift dad's dumbbell. Yuya was the most beautiful baby the world had ever seen.

And it continued on like this. As I grew older, my powers grew stronger as well, unlocking new abilities like levitation, teleportation, clairvoyance and much more. Just think of an ability. Anything, really. Done? I have it.

Yuri became even smarter. Yugo got even more passionate about..well, everything, really. And Yuya became even more beautiful. 

See? Not average at all, is it? Which sucks, because I'd like to be average. Maybe not completely average, but still average enough to be normal. Or is it normal enough to be average? Well, it doesn't matter.

It's because I hate sticking out. I want to sit in my corner, alone, maybe reading a book, minding my own business. That's why no one but my family knows of my psychic abilities as well. You might be thinking I would be able to take over the world with everything I can do. And you're not wrong. I would be. But I don't want to. And that's the end of that story.

I'm fine with going to school every day, eating something, going back home, eating something again, going to sleep, repeat. But it's hard to live a normal life with siblings like that. Especially in a place like school. School is all about having connections. And if you're related to the most popular student (Yuya), you're pretty much a celebrity yourself.

I don't want to be a celebrity.

Unluckily, we are in the same class, too. Most of the time, people don't bother me. They go bother Yugo or Yuya, deeming me as the least popular of the Quadruplets, the gloomy one. But sometimes they do. They ask me: “Does Yuya have a girlfriend?” or “What are things Yuya likes?” or “How in the world are you Yuya's quadruple?” I usually don't answer them.

That's why I only have one friend in the entire school. And I wouldn't even call him my friend, really. He just walks home with me, occasionally we hang at the Ramen shop, or my or his place, we (or rather him) talk during breaks, and we do all projects together.

You may think: “Huh, that sounds like what friends would do.” Well, you're not wrong. But most of the time, it's him initiating contact, while I try to ignore him. He follows me home, forces me to eat Ramen with him, kidnaps me to his place, invades my personal space at my place, and we are always the only two people left, so we are forced to do the project together. Still sounds like something friends would do? Didn't think so. 

“Yuto, Yuto! Wait up!” Ah, speak of the Devil. I knew he'd be coming by the way. Heard him from a mile away with my telepathy.

“Yo, what's up? You're getting ready for another boring day at school?” This person's name is Kurosaki Shun. He doesn't take a hint. Watch him continuing talking to me even though I don't answer.

“Hm, I see your rebellious spirit is still strong today. That's great, my comrade-in-arms! If the Obelisk Force strikes today, I know I will be able to count on you. Thanks to you, there will be no need to release my demonic power, Yuto!”

So here's the thing about Shun: even though he's objectively handsome and smart, he is very unpopular. Why? Because he's delusional. Okay, maybe delusional is a harsh word, actually. Mildly said, he thinks he is a Shonen Anime Protagonist. Or if you didn't get that, just go with “special”.

According to him, his name is the Black Wing of Rebellion. He is from a world that was completely destroyed by the hands of an invading force from another dimension, the Obelisk Force. They trapped his people in cards or something. He's convinced that the Obelisk Force has made a mistake while capturing him, sending him into this dimension instead, also altering the memories of his father and four quadruplets sisters. Who are not really his family, apparently. And now, he's trying to find a way back to his allies while raising as little attention to himself as possible, so he sealed his “demonic powers” in his right hand with bandages. His uniform is always roughened up and ripped at the ends. He wears it along with his “red scarf of rebellion”. See why no one wants to be friends with him? Sounds ridiculous right? If he really was from another dimension, he should try to be more secretive and not tell everyone about his real identity.

I don't even know why he decided to make me his “comrade-in-arms”, but maybe it's because we're both loners in our class. He must've thought we thought similarly. I don't think he could be more wrong. Because I'm actually special. I have those powers he claims to have sealed. So I don't need to be delusional.

We enter school and class and sit down. Shun sits in front of me, so he always turns around to talk. I think it is kind is impressive how he still has acceptable grades.

Just as he is about to take a big swing with his arms to show me something, I stand up and grab his wrist, stopping him while he looks at me with a confused expression on his face.

I wait until the chainsaw kid walks past him, then I release his wrist with a sigh and sit back down on my place. Shun immediately continues talking like nothing happened and I roll my eyes. The destruction of the world has been stopped.

What, you thought I was kidding?


	2. Enter(mate) Sakaki Yuya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakaki Yuya is perfect and there is no one who can withstand his charm. Or is there?

**-In the mind of Sakaki Yuya-**

“Hello, Auntie!”

“Ah, Yuya-chan, good afternoon!”

I smile and wave. My name is Sakaki Yuya. I don't mean to boast, but I'm probably one of the most beautiful persons you will ever see. It's not that I'm arrogant, it's just a fact. I turn heads wherever I go. Heads of both boys and girls. Of course, I usually don't say that out loud.

But that's not the only thing that makes me so special. If it was, my brother's could easily be as pretty as me with a bit of effort.

“Hey, cutie, wanna go get a coffee together or something?” 

As an example, look at this old creep. He is hitting on a middle school student. A normal person would probably say something along the lines of “Why don't you crawl back to the trash can where you climbed out of?” but I'm not like that.

“I'm sorry, but I'm really busy today!”, I said with a kind smile and a light bow, making the other blush. “Don't worry about it! Good luck with whatever you're doing!”

See? I'm not only beautiful but also the kind. Beautiful on both the inside and the outside. You know what that means, right? I'm perfect. Nothing can compare to my outer and inner beauty.

As I look over the street, I can spot a familiar figure in front of the coffee shop, phone in one of his hands, a cup of coffee in the other. It's my classmate, Kurosaki Shun. He looks kind of lonely. He is not really popular, so I usually don't talk to him that much, but I'll bet he'll be super happy if I greet him. I am the most popular person at his school, after all. And because I'm perfect, I will give him the satisfaction of being able to meet me during my free time. It will be the most memorable thing in his middle school life. 

So I cross the street and move in front of him. He doesn't look up from his phone, so I call out to him. “Oh hello Kurosaki-san, it nice meeting you here!”, I say to him with a radiant smile, as he finally looks up.

There you go. He must feel so happy right now, having the most popular person in the school cross the roads just to greet him. You're welcome for this everlasting happy memory, Kurosaki!

I continue to smile as he just stared, expressionless. Man, he must be stunned into happiness. I feel kind of bad for the guy.

At least I did until he just walks away from where we were standing without a word, awkwardly leaving me to smile into emptiness. 

What's with this reaction? Usually, people would blush, shyly scratching their own head, stuttering out an “Oof, Yuya-kun!” or something like that! He just straight up ignored me! Worse, the distance between us is growing larger! He's not even looking back? Come on, Kurosaki! 

Ah, I get it! He must be thinking that he just daydreamed. I heard from a lot of people that he lives in his own world. That's why even though he is so handsome, he is unpopular. He must be thinking: There's no way Yuya-kun would casually greet me! I must be daydreaming! Yeah, that's it! That must be it! I'll show him that I am the real deal and make him swoon!

Speeding up, I run after him. “Hey, Kurosaki-san! Don't ignore me, it's rude!”, I call while waving, gently grasping his shoulder when I finally caught up.

He turns around and looks at me; I know he's probably thinking about how real I am and how rude it has been to ignore me before, then he'll swoon, apologize and be so happy when I forgive him and that'll be the happiest memory of his life…

But instead, he pries my arm off, turns around, and just. continues. walking.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?! He doesn't acknowledge me at all! But I'm so pretty! I'm so nice! I'm perfect! “Kurosaki-san…!”, I try again, but his eyes are directed forward, towards another person who is also oddly familiar.

“Yuto! What's up, my best friend!” He speeds up to catch up to Yuto, walking next to him as he blabbers about something trivial. He ignored me again. 

But the worst thing is that he ignored me to talk to Yuto. I mean, it's no offense to Yuto really, but I'm just better in every way. It's just how it is. So why in the world would someone as Kurosaki Shun, ignored Sakaki Yuya for about three to four times, run to catch up with Sakaki Yuto, call him best friend and be so absolutely, disgustingly happy to meet him?

He could've talked to me instead! Why would anyone in this world choose Yuto over me? 

I, who has never been rejected before, have never felt like this. Even though he ignored me and was mean to me, I want to be closer to him. And I hate Yuto for being so casual with him. Could it be...do I like Kurosaki...in that way?! Then I must be jealous of Yuto! It couldn't be...but it certainly feels this way. And I guess Kurosaki is really handsome, too...wait, no! I still can't believe it. No, I won't believe it, it must be some mistake! So why in the world do I feel like stabbing Yuto right now? Why do I want to be the one Kurosaki talks so happily too? 

I don't even care about what exactly I'm feeling anymore! I feel so hurt and betrayed! There's no way Yuto is getting away with this!

“Hey, brother, Kurosaki-san, where are you going? Can I come along?”, I ask with an innocent frown, folding my hands behind my back as I walk behind them. Both of them turned around, then Kurosaki clicked his tongue, eyes shifting to Yuto. “He's your brother, isn't he?”, he asked, Yuto nodding. “Can't you make him stop following me? It's annoying.”

My mouth fell open at that. My heart broke and I died a little.

**-Back to Sakaki Yuto-**

Geez, Shun. Do you have any idea what you have done? You seduced one of my brothers. And Yuya won't leave you alone for the rest of your life. Even if you're both married and have children, he'll still try to get you to swoon. You should've just acknowledged him the first time. Ah well, it's not like it really affects me. So whatever, I guess.

**Later**

I heard him coming from a mile away. My brother, Sakaki Yuya. “How DARE you, Yuto!”, he cries under tears, barging into my and Yugo's shared room. Yuri is behind him with a grin on his face. I know what he's thinking. I'm sure you know as well, even without telepathy.

“I hate you so much, Yuto! You're the absolute worst! I hope you go to hell!”

Geez. You're showing your true colors, Yuya. Calm down and tell me what this is about.

“Kurosaki…”, Yuya whines and Yuri breaks out in full out laughter, Yugo looking in between me and Yuya, confused expression in his face. “Kurosaki? As in our classmate, Kurosaki Shun? What about him?”, he asks, making Yuya tear up again and Yuri laughs even harder.

I was wrong.

**The next day**

“Hey, Yugo, Yuri, are you coming to Karaoke with us?”

“Sure!” “Don't have anything better to do anyway.”

“Serena? Yuzu”

“Why not…” “Yeah! Let's sing!”

“What about you, Yuya-kun?”

“Eh? I don't know...”

_Ah_ , Yuya thinks, _I don't really feel like it, but if Kurosaki comes I'll go…_

That's an unhealthy obsession, Yuya. You should get over Shun, he is the biggest loser I know.

“Oh, okay. What about you, Kurosaki?”

You can feel the way Yuya waits for an answer in anticipation. I'm sure it's unhealthy. Yuya, get over him.

“Oh, I think I'll go if Yuto comes, too.”

In an instant, there was a dark presence behind me. “That's great, cause we'll both be going, right Yuto?” Yuya said this while smiling, but there was 100 percent murderous intent behind his voice. 

I can't say no to this.

“Great, so Kurosaki, Yuto, and Yuya will come too!” The group cheers a bit and get ready to leave.

I was wrong. So, so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED AGAIN.
> 
> Seriously, I was thinking about who Yuya could fall in love with who wouldn't be interested at all and the two people who first came to my mind where Reiji and Shun. but if it was Reiji there Yuya's crush wouldn't be relevant to Yuto. And I wanted it to be relevant to Yuto, so Shun it is.
> 
> Also, I kinda like Yuya with Shun, so...its win-win.


	3. A HapPSI Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween! The Sakaki's all love the holiday and can't wait to celebrate it. And there's absolutely nothing that could go wrong. Because Yuya didn't invite idiots, Yugo isn't trying too hard, Yuri's plants are totally harmless and Yuto isn't a psychic. Oh, wait-

There is a holiday today. And this holiday is Halloween.

I barely know anyone who really knows what Halloween is about, after all, it is a holiday that is usually celebrated in the western part of the world. But I know one person that loves Halloween. And that person is my brother, Yuri.

As you may or may not remember, Yuri is the smart quadruplet. The one who studied in Cambridge.

And that's exactly why he knows all about Halloween. He celebrated it back in England.

Now you might ask: “So Yuto, do you like Halloween?” The answer to that is no. I hate Halloween. Why? Because of Yuri, it's as simple as that.

He forces us in a costume he likes, he forces us to run around with him while everybody looks at us weirdly, he doesn't share his sweets with me. And the worst thing about this is that Mom, Yuya, and Yugo always play along. Because apparently, they like seeing Yuri happy. I don't. He gets smug and mean and smirks more than he smiles. It's a pain. 

It's a bit different this year, though.

“Hey Yuto, invite your friends to my Halloween party? Or rather, your friend, actually. Because it's not like you have anyone but Kurosaki. Tell him to wear a costume if he can come. Also tell him I rather not have him come to my party but mom said everyone gets to invite their friends if I want to have a party at our place so I had to invite him”, Yuri tells me with his usual smile, stalking away as he didn't wait for me to answer that he has even fewer friends. 

That's right. This year, Yuri wants to throw a Halloween party instead of going to go trick-or-treating. He doesn't talk about it, but it's because he doesn't want to be apart from his plant collection. I know because of telepathy. I also know that his plants could probably devour a human because of that. But it's not my place to tell. I'll stop it if it gets serious, of course. It'll make Yuri cry though, so it'll be a pain.

Anyway, I have no intention to invite Shun. I'll just tell my family that he couldn't make it and then I'll have an idiot less at my house so I'll… I turn my head at lightning speed. However, it was already too late. Oh no…

“Hey, we're having a Halloween party at our place today, want to come, Kurosaki-san? All you need is a costume!”

“Oh sure. I'll come.”

How dare you, Sakaki Yuya.

**Later**

I didn't wear the costume Yuri wanted me to wear. He cried crocodile tears and punched me with his weak arms, but mom stopped him and told him that he couldn't force me to do something against my will.

Thank you, mom.

Yuri pouted for 1 hour straight. Dressed like the vampire he is, he hid in his coffin. I was assigned to babysit him, as Mom had to make last minute shopping trips for some feast Yuri wanted, Yugo was doing some sports training for his team and Yuya wanted to meet with some of his friends first. So I sat next to his coffin and read some book. I needed to show my appreciation to mom, after all.

The bells ring. Yuri nearly slams my face with his coffin lid and jumps up. He thinks it's Yuya at the door. Yuya is Yuri's favorite sibling. And he shows it by hating Yugo and I openly and with a smile. See, another reason why I also hate him. Because he hates me.

Well, I hate to disappoint him, but it's not Yuya on the door. It's someone we all know very well. It's the only character in this story that got a real introduction besides Yuya and I.

You probably guessed it. It's Shun.

If my tips aren't the ones that made you realize, it probably is Yuri's angry screams.

“What are YOU doing here? I told Yuto to tell you not to come!”

“What? Yuto didn't even talk to me about this”, was Shun’s answer, making Yuri snarl.

“But then, who invited you?”

Yuri, you dug your own grave by asking that. I would feel bad for you, but I still hate you.

“Oh, it was Yuya.”

“Oh, okay. Wait, Yuya??”

_Why I'm the world would Yuya invite this loser? This delusional loser who talks more to himself than anyone? Well, I guess he talks to Yuto...wait, that's just like talking to himself! Even my genius can't comprehend this!_

Oi, Yuri, shut up and stop thinking so much about this.

_More importantly though...why the hell doesn't he have a costume….?! He is here in his coat and scarf, who does that??_

It's the red scarf of rebellion, one does not take off the red scarf of rebellion. Also, no one likes costumes.

“Can I come in now?”

“You not wearing a costume, so no.” Shun throws a glance at Yuri's vampire attire.

“A costume? Oh, so this is what Yuya was talking about. I don't have one.”

“I can see that.”

I think Yuri is still mad that Shun forbade his sister Ruri to date him. And Serena, too. Actually, now that I think about this, didn't Yuri try to date all of them at once? I guess I can see Shun's reasoning on that one. Hey, why didn't anyone invite them? Or were they just refusing to come?

I think it's the latter. Actually, scratch that, I know it's the latter.

“Oh, aren't you Kurosaki-kun, Yuto's friend? Welcome, welcome! Why don't you go into the living room while Yuri here helps me with the bags?”

Yuri splutters in protest while Shun nods politely. “Pardon my intrusion. I could also help the shopping bags if you need.”

Wait who is this and what have you done to the real Shun. Where is his talk about the Black Wing of Rebellion? Is the Obelisk Force behind this?

“Oh, don't worry about it!”, my mother says with a surprised, but still kind face. “You're a guest after all. And I'm also really grateful that you are always taking care of Yuto, he doesn't have many friends because he is so shy.”

Mom, why? I was so thankful to you before.

“Ah, it's no problem. He is very nice and understanding towards me.” He bows. Seriously, what happened to the Black Wing?

As Yuri grumbles and helps mom with the bags, Shun enters the Halloween decorated living room and immediately spots me. His eyes light up slightly.

“My comrade-in-arms! How are doing? Today is a dark day, the Obelisk Force might strike…”, he whispers with one closed eye, his left and still bandaged hand moving to cover his face.

Ah, there is the Black Wing of Rebellion. He's back.

**Later**

I honestly have no idea how it ended up like this. Shun is talking to me but of course, I'm not listening. Yuri is back in his coffin. I hear very angry and murderous thoughts coming from there. They are mostly directed at Shun. Well, if anything bad happens, I can always stop it with my powers.

The bell rings. Yuri jumps up again. He hits Shun with the lid on purpose pretending it was an accident and runs to the door. Sorry, it's not Yuya again. It's Yuya's friends, Gongenzaka and Sawatari. Yuri shrieks in anger again.

“Why aren't you wearing a costume as well?!”

“A costume?”, Sawatari asks, Gongenzaka rubbing his chin in thought. “But why? It's not like it's carnival or something.”

“It's HALLOWEEN!”, Yuri shrieks and nearly slams the door into their face, but mom stops him. “Now Yuri, don't be rude. Those are friends of Yuya, and they were invited by him, so let them in.”

Murring, Yuri steps aside, both of the other males entering with an excuse. “Now, you go to the living room and enjoy yourself, the food will be ready soon.”

As soon as they enter, Shun stops talking, which is a blessing, but the others won't say anything too, so there's this awkward silence. It sticks around even after Yuri enters and immediately crawls back into his coffin. Well, I don't mind awkward silence. I continue reading my book. Shun's reading along.

**Later**

The bell rings again. Yuri jumps out of his coffin and swings the lid around to hit everyone but me and runs to the door. It's not Yuya again. It's Yugo. And I looked at him with my clairvoyance. He's not wearing a costume. Yuri is going to be upset.

He's already screaming again. “I hate you! How dare you not wear a costume at my party! You're ruining my Halloween party!”

He's only like this if he's really upset. It's not happening that often, but he acts like a child and throws his tantrum.

“Yuri, I'm sorry! To train myself, I tried to train in the uncomfortable and hot costume you gave me, but it got completely ruined!”

Yugo, you're trying too hard. You should learn how to chill.

Yuri seems to think the same way as he slams the door in Yugo's face and doesn't look at Sawatari’s or Gongenzaka's bleeding noses as he crawls back into his coffin. There are even more murderous thoughts. It's reaching a critical level.

Just as I was about to maybe do something about this, like closing the coffin forever so I don't ever have to worry about Yuri and his murderous tendencies again, I hear a voice through telepathy, rapidly closing in on our house. Ah, he might be able to calm Yuri down. Wait.

“Thanks, Yuya! I forgot my keys and nobody wanted to let me in.” Yuya's back. Yuri pounds against the coffin lid, but it won't budge. It has to be this solution after all.

Because Yuya isn't wearing a costume as well. Yuri will go on a murder spree if he finds out.

The pounding continues. It's actually kind of sad how no one is trying to move a muscle to help him out of the coffin. I'd feel bad for Yuri, but he hates me and I hate him, so he deserves no pity.

“Hey! You guys are already here?” Sawatari and Gongenzaka look up in relief. They had enough of the awkward silence here. “Sorry!”, Yuya says, clapping his hands. “I got held up a bit, but now let's have some fun!”

Oi, Yuya, aren't you forgetting something?

“Good!”, Yugo calls. “I don't really know what Halloween is about, but I brought something. Whenever I think Halloween, I think of this!” He puts a pumpkin on the table. It's not even the typical orange one. It's green. Where have you been the last few years, Yugo?

Sawatari nods. “Yeah, me too. Halloween is about fun, sweets and...uh, actually, I have no idea. My mom told me to bring this.” It's another pumpkin. Another green one.

Gongenzaka shrugs. “I didn't know what to do or bring, so I just brought some meat.”

I don't even have the words to comment on this one.

“I don't think this is how you celebrate Halloween…”, Shun murmurs next to me. Yuya looks up in surprise at his deep voice. He immediately smiles. The room lights up in an almost unnatural way. Well, not unnatural for Yuya I guess.

“Oh, Kurosaki-san, you're here!”, he says, his voice sickly sweet. Sawatari and Gongenzaka are weirded out by Yuya's demeanor. So is Shun, actually. I don't think Yugo really gets it.

“Well, yes. I have been here before.” Yuya imitates are surprised look. It looks so fake even the extra Sawatari blanches a bit. “Really? I've never seen you around before.”

Shun shrugs. “I usually don't want anything with you. I'm here because of Yuto.” Yuya gives me a dirty look. I shrug. Yuri is still pounding against the coffin lid. I'm surprised, usually, his strength would've given out by now.

“Aaaaanyway, why don't we just start with the Halloween party?”, Sawatari breaks the atmosphere. Thank you, Sawatari. 

But no one of us ever had a Halloween party before. So we just sit around the table in silence, trying to think of something to do. The bell rings. It's kids who went to go trick-and-treating. Gongenzaka tries to give them the pumpkins and meat he, Yugo and Sawatari brought. He got a few eggs to the face. Yuya apologizes to the kids and gives them candy, saving his friend.

The atmosphere doesn't really get any better. If anything, it gets even worse. Even with Yuya and Yugo here, we don't talk at all. Yuya because he's around Shun and Yugo because he's busy actually carving something in the pumpkin Sawatari brought, murmuring something about not giving up. Seriously, chill Yugo.

I want to leave. But I can't. Do you want to know why?

“What is that?!”

“It's moving! Oh my God!”

“Is that...a giant plant?!”

Ah. So this is how it happened. Today morning, I had a vision of the future. The vision was about the Halloween party. I only saw that there would be an incident, leaving all of us badly hurt. I hadn't really envisioned it would be because of one of Yuri's killer plants.

Wait a second…!

_Yuto, you better let me out or I'll kill everyone with my newest plant invention~! I know you're behind this and I also have a sweet remote with which I can stop my killer plant anytime! Think well about what you do~_

Ah. By trying to stop the incident from happening, I made it happen. Well. I can stop it by releasing Yuri from the coffin. There's still the possibility of Yuri running rampant, though. I'm not sure if I should let him out. I could also use my psychic powers to destroy his plant. But if I do that, there will be a danger because Sawatari, Gongenzaka or Shun might notice my real powers. 

Now, what shall I do?

I will use my psychic powers of course. With powers like mine, there are always at least 7 ways to get me somehow out of any situation. Plus I really don't want to see Yuri's smug smirk if I let him out.

In this case, there are 255 ways to get everyone out of this situation without anyone noticing that I used my powers.

I don't think you want to hear every single one, so I'll just explain the one I went with. First, look inside the coffin with my x-ray vision. I see the remote Yuri was talking about. The approximate value of it is one half carved pumpkin, a normal pumpkin, and some meat. How convenient. With my apport ability, I can summon certain things by trading them against something of roughly the same value. I use the thing I just mentioned and trade them against Yuri's remote. I use it to stop the plant monster. And then I destroy every evidence the remote ever existed by turning it into ash with my pyrokinesis. No one will suspects that it is actual ash because it's right next to Yuri's decorated coffin. Amazing, right?

I can hear groaning from the coffin. Yuri lost. The plant stops in the middle of the room. And then it exploded and splatters something slimy all over here. I hold it off from myself with psychokinesis. The others weren't so lucky and were coated with it. Ew. Actually, Yuya doesn't have anything on him either. 

_Shouldn't have destroyed the remote._

Shut up Yuri, this is your fault.

“The food's here- Oh my God, what happened here.”

Ask Yuri, Mom. Also, please send him far, far away. I can't stand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope your Halloween is more fun than Halloween was for Yuto. Thank you for reading.


	4. This is fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very mysterious illness befalls Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fall themed story. Also, This is the closest you'll get to a fluff sickfic. Enjoy!

It's slowly starting to get cold. Well, for most people that is. I, of course, have my pyrokinesis to keep myself warm. I also don't get sick. There are around 3028 ways to avoid getting sick for me. And even if I get sick, I have over 8499 ways to cure myself.

Shun isn't this lucky, however. He obviously has a cold. One can see by his flushed face hidden beneath a mask covering his face. He coughs into it. Hey, why aren't you staying home today?

“This is nothing!”, Shun says, giving me a thumbs up. But he has to turn away immediately because he doesn't want to cough at me. Oi, are you sure?

Shun tries to nod but nearly doubles over from coughing. I think he's coughing up blood. Hey, you're definitely not fine.

Ah well. Shun doesn't need to know about this, but I can use my powers to cure other people as well, you know. I grab his shoulder. He turns around to look at me. His eyes are red and tearing. Definitely not fine.

With the power of my pyrokinesis, I heat his body so all the bacteria and viruses die. It functions like a very bad fever. Just faster and more efficient.

Good. Now you should feel better.

Shun collapses. Ah.

What went wrong here? I try to turn him around in my arms. He's deathly pale and blood is leaking out from his mouth. His closed eyes are red-rimmed. 

This isn't a regular cold. Looking back at it, I probably should've realized by the time he started coughing up blood, but I was too lenient. I wasn't paying enough attention.

There's the chance that with my attempted treatment, I made everything worse. This isn't good. I lie Shun on a nearby park bench. His body feels strangely cold. He's still breathing though. 

I have to find out what the illness is, quickly. Otherwise, Shun might die. Actually, that is way too dramatic. If I need more time, I can just use my restore ability. Why I won't just use it right now? See, there's a big problem with my restore ability. I don't restore them per se - I just turn back time for an object so it's just like it was yesterday. If I do that with Shun now, he'll just get the sickness tomorrow again. I also can only use that ability once on one object per day. So I have to find another way if I want to cure him for good. 

Let's try to find out the problem, first. What type of illness is this? Is this a bacterial infection? A virus? Maybe even a parasite? 

There's a worm coming out of Shun's ear.

...What.

It's wriggling a bit and disappears into his ear again.

...What.

...There's no way it's actually a parasite. And even if it was, how did it survive my pyrokinesis? It would've had to be heat-resistant.

...There's no way a heat-resistant parasite is killing Shun in fall. It doesn't make any sense at all. In fall, there's usually cold-resistant parasites. 

Oh God, it's coming out again. I hate bugs and worms. Yugo usually gets them out for me. Because Yuya doesn't like bugs either and Yuri would just laugh at my misery. The worm lands on the bench and crawls a bit before freezing. It's dead. But there's a second worm still in Shun's ear who learned from the other’s mistake and stayed in. 

...There's a heat-resistant parasite which is not cold-resistant and it's killing Shun in fall.

Just think of the sheer weirdness of this situation. A parasite. It gets Shun. It's heat-resistant. It's fall. 

Wait, there's something growing out of his ear, too. I think I feel nauseous. Not sure, never felt like that before. I swallow thickly. It looks like a green thread. …Wait a second, this is a plant, isn't it. Of course it is. This explains everything.

There's only one person possible to blame. I teleport us to my place. Shun's too out of it to notice. Because the person is sick today, I was so happy to attend school without having to see his face. Well, just my luck. Oi, Yuri, wake up.

“...Oh, Yuto, what brings you in my room?” He rubs his eyes and yawns, stretching a bit. I don't like entering his room. It's creepy, full of plants and technical equipment. Especially the giant man-eating plant I know is hiding in his closet I do not want to meet. Anyway, what did you do to Shun? 

“Oh, that?”, Yuri says, innocent smile. “I was just trying something new out. I wanted to make a parasite that makes me able to control people's mind. Lucky Kurosaki just became my test subject.”

But he's dying. If that's your true goal, shouldn't stay the host alive?

Yuri cackles. “Well, I guess the parasite isn't perfect yet~”, he says with a shrug. I roll my eyes. Fix him, Yuri.

“Why should I?”, he says, nonchalant and already half-asleep again. Because I will tell Mom. Yuri roars in protest. “You can't play the _‘I’ll tell Mom'_ card yet! That's not fun!”

He's dying Yuri. Where did you go wrong so that killing other people with parasites is fun? Actually, don't answer that.

“But he deserves it! Thanks to him, Serena, Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and I cannot be happy together!”

I think he was pretty reasonable on that one. Fix him, Yuri.

Yuri groans. “You're always arguing everything I say. Why aren't you ever on my side?”

It's because I just never agree with you. Your opinions are weird and creepy. Fix him, Yuri.

“You know what! Fine! I'll fix your best bud for you! I hope you're thankful!”, Yuri finally stands up, huffing. But then he collapses.

Ah. 

Oi, wake up Yuri. You can collapse after you fix Shun. You wouldn't be dumb enough to have the parasite infect yourself, right? Hmph. Yes, looks like a regular bad cold with him. Seems like I have no other choice. Pyrokinesis! I use it to get Yuri healthy again.

Now, wake up. Yuri opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling for 10 seconds. “Hey, I don't feel like I'm dying anymore!”, he then exclaims. Of course. I cured you. Now fix Shun.

Yuri sighs. “Fiiiine.”

I don't watch as he does whatever and try to block out his thoughts. Just thinking about what he was doing right now made my skin crawl. There's more than one worm inside Shun, right? I wonder how many- no, let's not.

It takes about half an hour. “There you go”, Yuri says. “Fixed him. Let him rest for the day and he'll be fine.” 

I would thank you in his stead now, but considering it's your fault in the first place, I'll just nod at you.

“Mean!”

Anyway, I'll get him home. Bye Yuri. “Bye~”

I teleport close to his home and carry him to the door. No, I didn't carry him bridal style, get your heads out of the gutter. I ring. Shun's father, Shuzo opens. “Oh Yuto, what can I do for you, shouldn't you be in school- Eehhh, what's wrong with Shun???”

He collapsed on the way to school and I thought it would be better for him to stay home today.

...Hey, why are you crying?

“Shun has such a good friend…! You carried him all the way home…!” He sniffs a bit. “I'm so happy for my only boy. I'm soo glaaaaaad!!”

Stop hugging me and help me get Shun inside. He needs to rest. Also, my shoulder feels cold.

“Oh right.” 

Now that this done, I should get to school. I'm too late anyway so there's no need to hurry. Geez, what a morning. How exhausting. I had to deal with a total of 3 annoying persons. Yuri counts as 2, the other two as half of an annoying person, by the way, just so you know.

I arrive in time for the fourth lesson. The teacher understands when I explain to her and even praises me for it. That's a bit unwanted attention, but I can't help it. I'm a bit more popular now, but I also don't have unexcused absences. It's worth it I think.

But then, I hear a familiar cackle. I turn my head as fast as humanly possible. Yuri is in class. I thought you stayed home because of sickness?

“I suddenly felt better so I decided to come!” He winks at me.

Ah.

“Ahhh! Teacher, Yuto collapsed!”


	5. Yuzu's Dilemma! Falling in love with an Esper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu tries to woo her senpai, but unexpected difficulties make it harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed that I mixed-up Yuzu's and Serena's name in the summary. Fixed it, whoops. Enjoy!

**-In the mind of Kurosaki Yuzu-**

My name is Kurosaki Yuzu. I'm just an average middle school freshman. Well, not quite average if you consider that I'm actually a quadruplet. I have three sisters, Serena, Ruri, and Rin and an older brother, Shun. My brother is a year older than us and is a sophomore at the same high school.

There's nothing really special going on in my life right now. It's completely average and boring. Which is why I also have average and boring problems. Like crushes.

Right now, the person I'm crushing on is a senpai in my brother's class - and his best friend to boot. It's Yuto-senpai. He's so cool.

The way he dresses and acts are aloof and rebellious like he doesn't want to submit to idiotic trends and just stay himself. Plus I'd someone has the patience to deal with Shun - don't get me wrong, I love my brother a lot, but sometimes, he can be… weird - he must be the perfect guy. And he looks really good, too.

I've been crushing on him ever since the first time Shun brought him over. And now that I'm finally in middle school, he might even notice me. I want to get closer to him, I want to know him better. I've already thought up a few things to make him.

This is my plan: I just have to interact with him! Simple, right? So I will wait around a corner with this stack of paper. If he walks this way, I pretend to run into him, dropping all of my paper. He'll help me pick them up, “Oh, are you okay? Let me help you with that”, he'll say. And while we pick up the paper, our hands touch on accident, both of us blushing as we jerk back. “I-I’m sorry!”, he'll stammer shyly and I'll look away with a still red face, saying “It's...it's fine…” and then he would tell me how cute my hands are...ufufufu…! It's the perfect plan!

Ah, here he comes! I lean forward and drop all of the papers in my hand. “Whoops!”, I call out, closing my eyes, expecting to collide with the other's body, but instead, I felt a force drag me back. I open my eyes. The papers are still in my hand. “Huh? What happened?” I hear footsteps behind me. Yuto-senpai has already passed the corner and is going his way. But how? No matter. My plan failed. On to the next!

The cafeteria is where my next plan will take place. Yuto-senpai is right there, eating with my brother. When I pass his place, I drop the handkerchief I prepared just for this occasion. He'll notice and then speak up! “You dropped your handkerchief!”, he'll say. “It smells just divine.” And then he'll smile warmly. This'll work for sure! And even if he doesn't notice, I still get to talk to him easily because I can ask him if he had seen it!

Alright, let's go Yuzu! I drop the handkerchief right to his feet and wait. Wait for it…wait for it…okay, he didn't notice, well, moving on to plan B then… “Huh? Where's my handkerchief?”, I say out loud, pretending to search my pockets. But suddenly, I feel something very familiar on my fingertips. I pull it out. My handkerchief is still here. What? Why? I was so sure I dropped it! Damn, why must I mess everything up! I flee the scene with my head in my hands.

I...I still have a lot of plans! During the break, I'll have a ball rolling towards him and ask him to pick it up...it bounced back into my hand!

Okay, I'll just carry this heavy stack of books, unable to open the door and ask him to do it...the teacher just randomly opened the door from the inside of the room!

Nevermind, I'll just pretend I made too many cookies and ask him if he wants some… “Hey, I made cookies, do you want some?” He turns around. “Oh, that's so nice of you.” Who the hell are you?! Get away from me! You're not Yuto-senpai at all! Damnit, I need to eat those cookies out of frustration myself now!

At the end of the day, all of my plans failed. Maybe we are just destined to be apart? Fitting my mood, it just started to rain. Hahhh...what should I do? I don't have an umbrella...well I guess I can just ask my siblings or something…

Wait, that's it! Yuto-senpai is definitely someone who has an umbrella with him. I just wait in front of the building until he walks out and notices me standing there. Then, he'll ask me if I want to walk under his umbrella with him with a blush! And his smile will be like the shining sun! This is perfect!

I wait for a bit in front of the building. Suddenly, sunlight begins to shine again. It stopped raining. And there Yuto-senpai goes. Ah, I give up. We are just not destined to be with each other. 

Farewell, Yuto-senpai.

**-Back to Sakaki Yuto-**

Farewell, Kurosaki Yuzu.

You're better off just forgetting about me. As you know, I hate having attention on me. Plus I'm not sure I'll ever be interested in dating. The first reason is that I always know what they're thinking because of my telepathy. I'll always know their true nature. The second season is because all humans look the same underneath. I can see with my x-ray vision. So no one is really attractive to me. I can't really control those abilities or turn them off. I hear thoughts as if it was normal speaking and the longer I stare at a person, the stronger my x-ray vision also gets. That are the reasons I probably won't ever fall for anyone.

That's why I went ahead and destroyed every hope she had of being with me. And for that, I had to avoid her at all costs. 

In the hallway, I teleported behind her and used my psychokinesis to pull her out of her fall and gather her papers.

I also used psychokinesis to put her handkerchief back into her pocket.

The ball bounced back because of that ability as well. 

When she was standing there with the heavy books I used telepathy to tell a teacher that she needed help outside.

And when she wanted to give me cookies, I hypnotized her to make a total stranger look like me to her eyes.

I even got rid of the rain by using a powerful beam of energy to clear the sky of the clouds.

And now, she finally gave up. What a relief. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone else.

Suddenly, a boy appears behind Yuzu. It's Sawatari. “Do you need an umbrella?”, he asks, Yuzu only sighing. “But it stopped raining.” Sawatari shakes his head. “I can tell. It's still raining in your heart.” Yuzu gasps, blushing. “Let me be the umbrella of your heart.”

She tears up, nodding. _Could this man be... destiny's chosen one?_

Hey, that was way too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just not enough fall stories coming to my mind so I'll just get some character introductions out of the way.


	6. Oi, aibou! Ramen ikoze!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokota gets Shun and Yuto to join him on a bowl of Ramen. There's no problem until Yuya appears, perceiving this as a chance to show Shun how perfect he is and make him gape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _italics_ =the thoughts of other people Yuto can hear with his telepathy. Enjoy!

“Hey, let's get some Ramen!”

I'm not interested in eating Ramen with you, Shun. Why are you following me anyway? 

“Come on, it'll be fun!”

Huh, you sound weird, do you have a cold or something- Wait who the hell are you?!

There's someone walking next to me and Shun. And he has not been introduced in this story at all! Why is there suddenly a boy who never appeared before in focus of this chapter? Just for the sake of the plot? That's lazy, author!

Tsk, well now I can't do anything but to play along. This boy's name is Mokota Michio. He's a famous food critic in our class. But why does he want to get Ramen with Shun and I of all people?

“Usually, I'd check out a place by myself but today I felt like having company and then I saw you walking there and decided to ask you~”

What, that's his explanation? Seriously, the author was really lazy on this one.

“Ah, sure. I know a place and I don't have anything better to do anyway. What about you, Yuto?”

Hmph. I'll pass.

“Come on”, Shun says. “I'll get a dessert of your choosing tomorrow. Let's help Mokota-kun out.”

You already had me at dessert. What are we waiting for? Let's go.

See, I might be an esper that has unbelievable abilities but I'm still human. And one of my weaknesses is sweets. Especially coffee jelly. You ever ate it before? It packs the rich smell and taste of coffee into one, amazing package. It's beautiful. If you want to bribe me to do anything, get coffee jelly. Shun already knows that because he's done it dozen of times before to get me to hang out with him. We usually go to a cafe not too far from here. But I'll tell stories about that some other time.

“Phew, I'm so glad. I really didn't want to eat by myself…” Mokota looks really happy. Good for him. Now, lead the way. I want to get this over with as fast as possible.

Shun and Mokota get into an easy conversation about school. They talk about teachers they don't like, what their favorite periods are and how worried they are about the upcoming exams. Why do I feel like Shun's becoming a whole different person when he's not talking to me? Seriously.

“Hey, brother? What are you up to today?”

“Oof! Yuya-kun!” Well, Mokota had the most normal reaction out of all three of us. 

“Oh, Kurosaki-san, Mokota-san! What are you all doing together?” 

Shun still looks incredibly disinterested. I feel kind of bad for Yuya. “We’re going to try out a Ramen shop.”

“Oh, Ramen? Can I come along?” He looks away in fake shyness. “I'm not being too forceful, am I?”

“Ah, not at all! Please come along, I beg you!” That sounds kind of desperate Mokota. Shun shrugs. Doesn't look like he cares. ...Wait, are you serious?

I was careless. One always has to be on guard with Yuya, especially now that he's pining so much after Shun. Look at Mokota. Usually, he talks nerd and his eyes are closed the entire time. But right now, he's practically radiant, his eyes shining as he looks at Yuya. And he's talking about entertainment and stuff like that. Who the hell is that (again LOL)?

It might seem weird but this is still a normal reaction, I guess. For Yuya, too.

_Look at that poor guy. He's a mess. But that's totally reasonable, after all, the cutest guy in the world is about to eat Ramen with him._

_So why won't HE be more flattered?! Kurosaki Shun!_

_Usually, I'd you see me, you should gape, be like Oof! Why won't you gape?!_

He has no reason to.

_My beauty must affect him! But he's just staring at the world with his weird empty glare, thinking to himself, like the world is completely transparent, it's so cool…_

“Yuto, you look like you're going to be sick.” Thanks, Shun. I do feel pretty sick.

Right now, Shun has no reason to like Yuya back. But if that changes and they start dating, I don't think I could manage. I'd have to hear Yuya's lovey-dovey thoughts about Shun the entire day. I have to destroy their relationship before it can bloom. And I have just the right plan to do that.

“Ah, we're here. This is the place.” Shun points ahead. “Finally, I'm so hungry~!”

But Yuya immediately freezes once he sees the place. _Oof (1x)_. It looks like it's shut down already, a small grey building with a glass door so dirty, one can't look through anymore. Some of the windows are shattered. The sign on top of the building says store, but the writing is faded and barely recognizable, plus there's red paper with the letters R, A, M, E, and N taped over it. The N is falling off.

_Oof (2x). Do I really have to go in there?_

“It's really good here.”

_No way. Impossible._

“I heard from the son of my friend's uncle.”

_You just know because you've been told? There's no way I, Sakaki Yuya, and going to eat in a shed that doesn't even come close to resembling a proper restaurant!_

Haha, I knew it. Yuya is going to make some excuse ( _Sorry, I forgot I have something to do today so I'll be leaving._ ) Shun is going to be upset about that ( _The hell's his deal? Pah, he thinks he's something better than common people, doesn't he._ ) and never gape around Yuya ever. And in turn, Yuya's pride will be hurt and he'll stop following Shun around ( _This guy is ridiculous! What's wrong with him?_ ). That's the plan.

_I have to say I have to go...I really don't want to eat in there._ “Uhm, I ju-”

“You've gotta be kidding, Kurosaki! There's no way Yuya-kun is going to eat in there's! He's not setting a foot in that one!”

“Ah, uhm, Mokota-kun…”

“Yuya-kun”, he turns around to face him. “You are not going to eat in that dirty place, right? Am I right?”

Yuya looks a bit shaken. “Ohhh...no it's fine.” He looks like his soul has been taken away. 

_I have to go in now. Otherwise, they'll know that that's the true reason I want to leave!_

“What? Are you sure?” 

Stop ruining my plan Mokota. Why are you doing this to me? It's kind of impressive, however, how Yuya still acts perfectly. 

We enter. It looks as dirty inside as outside. Plus it's empty. I hope there are no bugs here. 

_This was a mistake. I thought that maybe the inside was cleaner, but I may have been a little too optimistic…!_

“Woah, it's disgusting. You really don't have to eat here, Yuya-kun!” 

“Don't worry!” Yuya flashes his brilliant smile at Mokota. “It's fine as long as it tastes good, right?” Right through the heart. Mokota is blushing a bit. 

_What a guy, he's not even mad or something! He must be the perfect guy! ...is what he's probably thinking right now._

Wow, that scary, how did you know without telepathy, Yuya? 

_I have been perfection in person for 14 years! I won't ruin my image now and disappoint the hope and dreams of the seven trillion people that love me!_

We sit down. I don't dare to lay my hands on the table. 

“Hey, owner, four bowls of Ramen, please!”, Shun calls out. Someone moves behind the counter. 

_Oof (3x)_. 

It's a fat man in a shirt and some pants that look like they haven't been washed in ages. There are dark spots on his armpits and a damp towel hung loosely around his neck that also looks like it hasn't been washed in years. The shirt is a little too small and it shows some of his skin around the belly. His arms are hairy and his half bald head is shining. He's holding a dirty looking kettle in his right hand. Why am I describing this in so much detail anyway? It's kind of disgusting, actually. Meanwhile, Yuya is freaking out. 

_This is this owner? Will he be making my food? This disgusting man? He's like the complete opposite of me! There's no way he's making the food. I'm sure there's actually a real chef in the kitchen we cannot see…!_

You should face reality. 

“Here you go, four orders of Ramen.” 

_Oof (4x)_. 

I don't think this qualifies as Ramen. The toppings look like they've been on the fridge for years or something. They aren't fresh but drooped around the edge of the bowl. The meat and the egg are barely even floating in the soup. Talking about the soup, it has a really weird red color and is bubbling suspiciously. The noodles look like they haven't separated properly and are sticking to each other. They also have a weird color, but that might be because of the soup. And there's weird purple steam rising from the bowl. I don't think anyone can eat this. Just like I thought. Now it's up to Yuya. Does he swallow his pride or- 

A slurping sound interrupts me. All eyes are on Yuya, who's actually picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and is putting them into his mouth. Good grief. 

_I have to eat this! A perfect person doesn't reject the food that's put in front of them! I must not destroy everyone's dreams!_

“It's fine Yuya, you can stop now…!” Makato raises his hand in from of him. Yuya looks a bit sick. His face is blue. 

Even Shun is complaining to the owner right now how no one is able to eat something like this ( _Hey, come out, what do you think you're selling us, this is inedible!_ ). 

We three look at the bowls, all thinking the same thought. 

_Yuya(-kun) ate this._

We leave afterward. Yuya is still looking a bit sick, holding his stomach. The others are not talking. 

Looks like he really is perfect. When he does everything in his power to be perfect, maybe that makes him perfect. 

_I feel like throwing up._


	7. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo wants to enjoy snowball fights but there is an unforseen problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to celebrate first snow where I live. Enjoy!

It has been snowing the entire day. And now, during lunch break, everywhere outside is just white snow. Bright white, snow. 

Personally, I don't hate snow. I don't really like it either. I just don't really care. But the others are celebrating it like Christmas. Even Shun is smiling excitedly and dropping his usual Obelisk Force act. He's building a snowman with his sisters.

“Yugo! Come on! Let's do a snowball fight!”

A snowball fight, huh. I don't want to get involved, so I'm just going to hide behind this tree. You can have fun.

“A snowball fight, huh.”

Oi, don't speak after me.

“That sounds like fun! I will be able to go against my friends in a fierce battle, a clash of rivalries! And I will be victorious!”

Yugo, you need to cool down. No pun intended.

“Here I come!” He scoops up a ball of snow. It has a surprisingly good form, considering it's Yugo. He throws it at Sora with a war cry. But there's only water splashing on to the other's face. And it's warm, too.

“What?” Yugo tries to to make a snowball again with a frown. 

“Yugo, it's melting, it's melting!”, the students call together. It's melting in his hand again. “Why…?!”

“Look, I built a igloo!”, Gongenzaka calls. “Everyone come inside!”

When Yugo enters, the roof suddenly starts melting, until the students sitting inside are able to be seen again. “Yugo, it's melting, it's melting!”, they chant. “Why?! TELL ME!!”

Yugo faces the sky, eyes wide. Around him, the snow is still melting, the brown earth underneath showing again. And the brown circle around him is getting bigger and bigger. The classmates are still chanting: “It's melting, it's melting!” Yugo spreads his arms to the sky.

“WHYYYYYYYYYY???”

Good grief. That's why I told him to cool down. But he did get a taste of the world of an esper.


	8. How I met your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is staying over at Shun's, hearing stories about Shuzo's wife and how they met. After a big mess up at his side, he's glad he listened so closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some time travel shenanigans. Enjoy!

I'm staying over at Shun's today. Why? Mom went out with Yugo and Yuya because of a visit to some relative, leaving me with Yuri and his creepy plants. And they want to stay a night as well. 

I did refuse to come along but I also didn't want to stay with Yuri and his creepy plants.

So I went over to Shun's and asked him if I could stay over. He was really happy (and his dad cried a bit because he was so happy but that's not that important) about it and said something about forts and secret rituals. Which means blanket forts and some weird handshakes. I'd rather do that all day than to spend some time with Yuri.

Shuzo is calling for dinner right now. Shun's cursing a bit as he tries to wiggle out of our blanket fort. Or rather his blanket fort. I don't have anything to do with this.

He finally manages and we go down. All of his sisters are already seated. They look kind of annoyed. Ah, I see. 

Today is the 22nd of November. And there seems to be a yearly tradition in this household on that day. Good grief. If I had known about that, I would've … no, I still would've come here.

“Ah, Yuto. Thank you for joining us today.” Shuzo is in tears again. His was always a very emotional person, but today, it's a bit extreme. And because I can hear everyone's thoughts.

Today seems to be Shuzo and his late wife's wedding day.

“You've all grown so big…” He sniffs. “She would've been so proud!” There was a collective mental groan from the sisters. Oi, don't groan at your emotional father thinking about your dead mother. Be more sensitive.

_I know that mom would be proud, just as proud as I am! You've done a great job, dad!_

Be less sensitive, Shun. It's creepy.

“I still know how I met her…” He closes his eyes. Oh, a flashback? Let's enjoy it then.

“Wait!” What now. I want to hear the story.

“You tell us the story every year! I'm getting sick of hearing it!”, Rin says. Shuzo blinks twice. _Sick?_

“That's right, sick. I was just a teenager throwing around the word sick way too often…” Oh, he got the curve back into the flashback.

“Hey! Stop getting flashbacks!”, Ruri shouts. You can see them, too? “It's boring!” Shuzo blinks thrice.

“That's right, it was just a normal, boring day when I met her…” This man always gets the curve. 

“No flashbacks!”, Yuzu screams, running up the stairs to the sisters’ room (after taking half of the dinner table with her). Shuzo looks after her.

“She was running from someone, just like Yuzu was running from you just now…”, Shun suddenly says, nodding with his eyes closed. ...you too, huh.

If they noticed that all of the sisters have fled the scene by now, they don't comment on that. I'm staying, as I am a bit curious.

“It happened on the 22nd of November 20 years ago. I was a popular and good-looking youth…”I That's gotta be a lie. “I was just meeting with the famous Edo Phoenix…” That's gotta be a lie. “And then I saw it. A pervert trying to harass some girl. So I went up and kicked his ass, struck him down in one blow.” That's gotta be a lie. “She was an angel. The first time I saw her I knew she was going to be my wife.” That's creepy. “That was your mother, she was on a school trip…” What do you mean, our? Everyone but Shun and I are gone. “Dad”, Shun also says. “They're gone.”

Shuzo looks heartbroken at that. “Oh...well, you can go to. I'll clean this up.” I feel kind of bad for this man.

Shun and I go up. The blanket fort collapsed and Shun spends the next three hours trying to fix it, then we do the weird handshake and go to sleep. Good grief. What a day.

When I wake up, immediately notice that something was wrong. It's too bright for me to be in a blanket fort. I open my eyes. A fourth of Shun's room is in a tree. The blanket fort collapsed again. Wait, that's not the important matter here!

What happened? Why is the room in a tree? And more importantly, is Shun okay? I check him. Good, he's still fine. He's still sleeping, too. Good grief. This must've been an accidental use of my powers. I better fix this before he wakes up. Okay, let me look for the Kurosaki house…

That's strange. I can't see it. This definitely looks like Maiami City, but it still looks different. How curious. 

…! Shun's waking up. We cannot stay here. He's not stupid. He'll notice that having a fourth of your room in a tree is abnormal. I'll just teleport us out of here, after switching our pajamas against something presentable with same value from Shun's closet. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing something. I teleport us to a nearby park.

“Hmmm...Yuto?”

Ah, you're awake. Don't fall asleep while we're in the park, geez.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I don't even remember coming here. I must be really out of it.”

Good grief. This is bad. I have to fix things quickly. Oh-

“Hey, watch where you're going!” My bad.

Wait.

Edo Phoenix? But he looks so young! Actually, scratch that, he hasn't aged in 20 years. It's the person next to him. Flaming red hair, dark blue eyes...very familiar. But he's dressed weirdly but still trendy as many are wearing the same and is objectively good looking. Also, I can see girls swooning over him over there. They are dressed as weirdly as he is. There's no way-

“You look like my dad, but like twenty years younger!” Shun, no! It can't be Shuzo!

The teenager looks a bit taken aback at his exclaim. “Uh, thanks?”

Edo Phoenix sighs. “Well, let's get going.” Not-Shuzo nods. They start moving again, but suddenly there is a loud crash. “Leave me alone!”, a girl screeches, a man holding his head. Looks like she got him with her bag.

“Come on, just for a bit”, the man slurs, but the girl already fled, leaving him on the ground.

“Huh, must've been some pervert”, Edo Phoenix comments offhandedly.

Wait a second. This feels really familiar. Edo Phoenix's friend? Some popular and good-looking youth? A pervert harassing some girl?

This is just like the story Shuzo told us!

I snatch away the newspaper some old man is holding and look at the date, ignoring his weak protests.

My powers didn't just move us - we traveled 20 years into the past! This really is Shuzo! I can't believe everything he told us was true by the way. But that's not that important!

And by bumping into Edo Phoenix and him, I stopped his meeting with his future wife! And that means...I take a look at Shun. He looks confused. That means Shun won't be born!

Damn! I have to fix this asap!

“Hey! This is the exact situation as my dad told us over dinner!” So you found out too, huh.

Hmph. I have no choice but to come clean and tell him about my powers… “I must be dreaming.” ...that's right, this is a dream.

Now, onto how to fix the other mess. I have to make Shun's parents meet. Somehow. For that, I need Shuzo and his future wife in the same place. I'll need help for this. Oi, Shun.

“Hmm?” You go after Edo Phoenix and Shuzo. The truth is, I'm a big fan of Edo Phoenix and want his autograph. Could you tell him to come to this restaurant over there?

I point at the other side of the street where the park ends. Shun looks that way and shows me a thumbs up. He looks really happy.

_Dream Yuto actually needs my help! We're really like partners on this one!_

I won't tell him that if he fails, he might not exist.

He runs off. Now, I need to get the girl and the pervert to that restaurant. First, let's look for the girl. Clairvoyance!

I see her! Good. I teleport close to her. 

Hey, you there! I'm supposed to tell you that you lost something in the park and one of the guys in the restaurant close to it is keeping it for you.

She turns around. “Oh...thank you.” ...she's really beautiful. I can see how the quadruplets come after her. Now that I think about it, Shun doesn't look like either of them. Is he...well, actually, I don't have time to think about it. I teleport back to the park. The pervert is still lying there. Restore! He groans and rises. I point at the restaurant. 

The cute girl you were hitting on is coming over there in a few minutes. Use your second chance. 

He also shows a thumbs up at me. Creepy. “Thanks, partner!” Also creepy.

There's the girl. The pervert next to me starts moving. I can hear Edo Phoenix and Shuzo in the restaurant as well. Good, looks like Shun succeeded.

I send a telepathy message inside Shuzo's head. Look outside! He does look outside. And he sees the girl getting harassed again.

But he just looks away!

He's hiding in the menu!

He's playing with a Rubik's cube! 

Pull yourself together, your future wife is getting harassed! And your future son is watching!

Of course one of the things in his story was a lie! I can't believe it! And it just had to be this one! He was actually friends with Edo Phoenix, was actually popular but the thing with saving his wife was a lie? Damnit! Looks like I have to do something. 

I go inside and grab Shuzo. You're coming with me. The others are confused, but I just keep going. Once outside, I throw him at the pervert. He hits him with his elbow in the face and the pervert goes down in one blow. Good. He looks at the girl and she looks at him. They are blushing and you see the fuzzy glittery background like in anime when a girl finally gets accepted by her senpai. Very good.

I go back inside and grab Shun. “Wait a second!”, he says, but I drag him in a dark side alley and I knock him out with a single karate chop to his back. Great. I teleport us back to the part of Shun's room, lay him there and go back. I still need to erase our faces from Edo Phoenix, Shun's mother, and Shuzo's memory. Good grief. What a pain.

They'll remember, I can't completely erase their memory. I can just make a gape in there when they should remember our faces or how we look. Their brain will make up a reserve according to their imagination. I'll use that power in the future as well, so I'll explain it closer then. If you really want to know how it works read the Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan manga, chapter 34 and 35.

Anyway, now that I made them meet, I will use my power to warp us back to the future while Shun's still out. Good grief. 

Okay. The siblings are sleeping peacefully. Looks like I did it. Everything is back to normal. Wait, I still need to change our clothes back to our pajamas. Geez, I nearly forgot that. 

“Huh, Yuto?”

You're awake. It's nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, you sleepy head.

He yawns. “I had the weirdest dream. In it, we were the ones that got mom and dad together. You literally threw him at the pervert that harassed her. And he really was friends with Edo Phoenix. Funny, right?”

How curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/22 is a special day in Japan because its pronunciation sounds like "good couple", apparently. That's why I wanted to get this out today.


	9. Try your best! The Trimester Finals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto and his friends struggle with the trimester finals. Well, Yuto doesn't but Yugo does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally have no idea when trimester finals or something like that is, but take it. Enjoy!

Most people hate them. I don't really mind them.

Trimester Finals. 

The reason I don't particularly care about them is that of the sheer amount of cheating I can do. I can read other people's thoughts, even the teacher's if he thinks about those things. I can look at the others’ test sheet with clairvoyance. I can even fill the test sheets with Psychometry.

It's really easy to cheat if you are an esper.

“You have 50 minutes. No talking or other suspicious behavior! Begin!”

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't use my abilities to get good grades. I can do that without my powers as well. I use them to be as average as one could be. Placed 90 out of 181.

_The first answer is A, no doubt!_

_Maybe it's B…_

_The answer is A! Okay, next!_

I mark down A at my test sheet. Alright, next.

The test is done. I'm just sitting on my desk, waiting for the next one when Shun turns around and starts speaking to me. “You look kind of down. Did the test go badly?”

No, it didn't, but I don't feel obligated to tell you that.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, mine went horribly as well.” I have trouble believing that and that doesn't make me feel better as well.

“Ah, really?” Go away, person who wasn't properly introduced yet. “Because it was PERFECT for me!”

Thomas Arclight. Known for being a tough guy, but he always chickens out at danger and is actually the weakest person in our class. Yes, even weaker than most of the girls. It's kind of pathetic. Also, he is a big show-off. 

He's not that important in this chapter, so I'll tell you more about him when that chapter arrives.

“Perfect, huh. That's great, Arclight-kun.” He makes a sour face. “I told you, it's either Thomas or IV. Don't call me Arclight.”

While Shun and IV are bickering, Yugo also comes to my table. “I didn't study at all!”

Well, that was to be expected. You are a sports idiot after all. “Are you not worried?”, Shun asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Don't worry, I'll just improvise. I need to spend my free time with other things, like giving my all on sports!” If only you were this passionate about studying.

“Carefree…”, both IV and Shun murmur.

Suddenly, a teacher opens the door. “Yugo-kun, if you don't pass at least three tests, you'll fail the class!” He leaves just as curtly as his words were.

_F-fail?_ It's both of IV and Shun's thoughts.

IV lays a hand on Yugo's shoulder. “Don't worry, even if you fail, we're still the same age”, Shun says with a sympathetic gaze. “You don't need to call us senpai”, IV adds with the same facial expression. 

It's hopeless. He'll fail for sure.

“Hey… what's this failing anyway?”

Because this is how he thinks.

“I'm not worried about tests. I have a secret plan after all!” Both Shun and IV look up in surprise. Yugo whips out a pencil and rolls it on the table. The end of the pencil is cut in a certain way that makes the clear light brown wood underneath the color show. It's marked with the letters from A to F. It stops at A.

“This is it. I don't need another thing, this is perfect!”

_He's done for…_ we all think at the same time.

The second test starts. “Ready? Begin!”

Good grief. I could help him pass by moving his pencil with psychokinesis and stopping it at the right answer. “Oh, it's an E.” But then again, why should I? Like this, I'll finally have one idiot brother less in my class. “Another E?” Also, I don't want to help people who didn't do anything to pass at all. “It’s C this time?” What a pain. “Yugo-kun, Quiet!”

The answers are E, E, C, A, A, in this order. It's not that difficult. Now, what shall I answer…? “A? Okay…”

Wait a second. I turn my head in his direction with wide eyes, ignoring the teacher's protest. What is going on? All of his answers are correct? There's no way this is just a stroke of luck!

_Man, Yugo is so stupid! But with my inventions, even he can make it!_

Yuri, you villain.

This pencil is from Yuri, which means he's somehow controlling it and telling Yugo the right answers with it. Of course, for the genius, those questions are like eating pudding or something. Good grief.

_By the way, it's pretty cold how you didn't want to help Yugo, dearest brother! Ah, I know you can hear me!_

I hate him so much.

**After the test**

“90th out of 180?!”, IV and Shun shout in unison. Yugo laughs at them. “I told you!”

“How? Usually, he's always last!”, IV says, sour expression. “Did you cheat?!” Technically, he did. He just doesn't know he did.

“Tch. Of course not. Is used this!” He tips his head a few times. IV still looks skeptical. “Did you suddenly get smarter by hitting your head or something?”

“But it is kind of amazing. You did a good job, raising from last to 90th.” Kurosaki Shun, Rank 6.

“Are you trying to show-off?” Thomas Arclight, Rank 53. I don't want to hear that from you. 

“I didn't mean it that way”, Shun promises, but IV still looks a bit mad. He sighs. “Well academics are not everything, right?” _I studied the entire night…_ Pathetic!

“Are you trying to talk yourself out of this? Because you lost?”, Yugo laughs, IV flaring up in anger again. “Stupid! I didn't even lose to you! As if I was that stupi-”

He suddenly turns, throwing the most sympathetic gaze he can manage as he notices me standing a bit further off behind them. “Ah, sorry, Yuto.”

Sakaki Yuto, Rank 91.

What are you sorry for? This is exactly the place I wanted.

“You didn't do anything wrong, Yuto”, Shun tries to soothe. IV nods along. “Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it!”

Stop that. Now I'm feeling even worse about this.

“Phew, but this pencil is amazing! I knew this old pencil would help me out!” Old? Are you sure it's not a new one from Yuri? Actually, knowing him, he probably did a perfect replica of Yugo's old pencil and traded it for the new one. That freak.

“Man, but being able to score like this with a pencil… maybe you're an Esper!”

**IN CASE YOU WERE CURIOUS:**

Sakaki Yuya: Rank 13  
Sakaki Yuri: Rank 1 (duh)  
Sawatari Shingo: Rank 177  
Gongenzaka Noboru: Rank 99

Yuzu is still a class under the boys, but her rank in her grade was 124/196.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IV makes an appearance because I love him. And I'm running out of characters to use.


	10. Christmas is just around the corner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun has the perfect Christmas present for Yuto. Now Yuto has to find the perfect gift for Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's still early, but I like buying gifts as soon as I can, okay?

I have a problem. One that isn't easily solvable with my powers. It maybe wouldn't be, if it wasn't Kurosaki Shun causing it.

As you might know by now, I have the ability to hear other people's thoughts. And recently, I heard a thought that concerned me.

_I can't wait for Christmas! I have the perfect present for Yuto and I know he'll love it! How could he resist a year's supply of the coffee jelly he loves so much?_

I nearly jumped up in happiness as I heard that. Never have I been this glad to be considered a friend to Shun. Enough coffee jelly for a year is exactly what I want. Please give me the same present next year, ... is what I thought at that moment.

But as I thought about it more, a problem started to surface. I didn't plan on getting him a present and didn't think about anything. If I don't get him a present in return which he likes, he might not give me a present next year. Which means no year's supply of coffee jelly.

And now you're probably thinking: _“just read his mind to find out what he likes!”_ I already tried that. But there's actually nothing on his mind. If I read IV's mind, for example, things he would come up with were his own boat, a toilet out of gold, rings made out of solid silver and much more. But Shun doesn't want things like that. He wants things like his family's safety and happiness. I can't buy that for him. I could make it happen, but he'll never know it was me unless I tell him about my powers. And I don't want that.

Anyway, that's the problem. I have to get a present for Shun which he has to like but I have no idea what to get because he doesn't want anything.

And that's how I ended up here. The mall. An enemy to me and everyone who can hear other people's thoughts. It's so crowded and loud. Things I do for coffee jelly.

Tch, I really hate it here. Even if I cover my ears, it won't stop me from hearing others. It's especially bad around Christmas. Sure, the lights are pretty and everyone seems happy, but the present stress really gets to people. 

_I have to get a present for my children, but I can't but them what they want, it's too expensive! I hope they won't hate me…_

_My girlfriend needs a present...I can't find the perfect thing for her!_

_I have to find the perfect present..._

Like it got to me. I have to find a present. I can get out of here afterward. 

Let's look in the bookstore first. Maybe I'll find something here, Shun seems interested in books anyway. Oh, volume one of Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan by Asō Shūichi. It's a great manga. I can relate to the main character a lot and the jokes are funny. Hmm, a great buy. But I don't think this interests Shun that much.

Moving on. The “It’s Time to F-f-f-fight”? There's actually a book like that, huh. Let's see what this is about. If it's interesting, I'll buy it for him. 

_ In a world full of ruin brought by the rich Kaiba Seto and his Blue Eyes White Dragon, the young Yugi and his ghostly partner Yami must fight with their dark magic to defeat the enemies forces. _

Sounds stupid. Or the summary is just really bad.

Anyway, let's see what else is there…?

Hoh, “The Double Identity” sounds interesting.

_ Your regular superhero Yuki Judai and his partner the gem master Johan Andersen are fighting against the evil clutches of the supervillain Manjoume Thunder, who turns peoples’ evil desires into their strength. _

Is it just me or is this the same plot as before? Even the same bad summary!

And why is it named “The Double Identity”? What a letdown. Good grief. Okay, I'll just skip over “Card games on Motorcycles”, that sounds really stupid. Hmm, maybe the “Space Adventure”?

_ Young Yuma, a regular superhero and his ghostly partner the card master Astral, must use their incredible power to defeat the supervillain Vector Shadows, who turns people into his pawns by manipulating them by their desires and turning them into people who play card games on motorcycles in space. _

Are you kidding? This sounds like you put all three of the other books together in a big crappy one. They only added space. Tch, let's continue looking then. “Duelist Yesterday, Tomorrow's Rock Star”? Wait-

_ "Did I have to be Rock Star Card, though?" _

_ "I think it's neat!" _

_ Chazz, former duelist somehow turned into an amnesic Duel Monsters spirit, finally remembers snippets of his past upon meeting Zael, a young duelist who is able to see him. Hunting his missing pa- _

Hey author now is not the time to advertise for other fics from you. Stop that. Also, who would read something with a crappy summary like that? Wait, were you making the summaries from before as well? That explains a lot.

...

Well, don't answer, then. Whatever. I still have to find a book for Shun. “The four Dimensions” sounds good as well… actually, now I'm just curious if it sounds as bad as the other ones.

_ The Dragon Lord Zarc, known for his brutality and anger, fell in love with a simple village girl named Ray. To protect his daughter, her father split the dimension they lived into four new ones, also accidentally splitting his daughter and the Dragon Lord into four different counterparts. However, the counterparts don't remember who they once were and all seems well until a mad scientist appears who wants to bring the dimensions back together, not caring that this way, the brutal Dragon Lord will also be revived that way. He starts by kidnapping the counterparts, thinking that they might be the key to something. Their friends from their dimensions try to save them, causing an epic battle between them and the mad scientist. _

Oh God, there's still more. How can you make a summary this long? It takes every appeal from the story! Seriously, how does that even fit on the back of the book? Good grief. I know I certainly won't buy this.

Good Grief. It looks like there isn't an interesting book here at all. Maybe I should just buy chocolate or something.

But then, my eyes fall on a book that's lying on red pillows on a desk, a big sign that says new release on it pointing towards it. A pillar of light is shining on it and I can hear a chorus singing. “The Dark Wings of Rebellion”. This must be it. This has to be it.

I bought the book without even looking at the summary. I hope it's good. Let's see.

_ The ultimate collection! Includes It’s Time to F-f-f-fight, The Double Identity, Card games on Motorcycles, Space Adventure and The Four Dimensions! Also includes the short story The Dark Wings of Rebellion! _

Maybe I should just buy some chocolate. I'm sure Shun won't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't buy books for other people if you haven't read them. I did that once and was so curious about it I read through it myself before wrapping it and it turned out to be a huge letdown. I went to buy a second book I knew after, which was a big waste of money.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in an actual "The court of Kurosaki Shun", like Ace Attorney or Danganronpa style? I'm really feeling that right now.


	11. Christmas....Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything to not spend Christmas at home! Yuto just wants to spend his Christmas in peace, but suddenly meets someone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Thank you for reading this. This is a special treat to all Yuto/Shun shippers out there.

“Where's Yuto”, Yuri asks, eying his self-cultured Christmas tree with a knowing smile. Yugo shrugs. “Probably hanging out with friends or something.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “But he doesn't have friends.”

“He does”, our mother suddenly says. “What about Kurosaki-kun?” Yugo just nods with a smile. “I was just about to say that.”

“That's a lie!”, Yuri screeches. “And there's no way Yuto is going out with Kurosaki willingly!”

“Yuto is going out with Kurosaki-san?!”

“Yuya, calm down…!”

Wild voices were thrown around in the Sakaki home, one louder than another. Yuri sighs with a facepalm, throwing one glance at their Christmas tree again. _Wait, who'll take care of my killer tree now that Yuto's not here?!_

I smile to myself. I knew I was right to stay out today. It might sound mean, but there's nothing worse than spending Christmas with my brothers. I'd rather sit alone in the swing in the playground close by. Just as I'm doing right now. What, of course, I'm not out with Shun. Whatever gave you that idea?

“Oh, Yuto. All by yourself? Where are your brothers?”

I said I'm not with Shun.

“Did they kick you out? Wait, no, no one should get kicked out on Christmas…”

I swear I'm not out with Shun. I swear it.

“Don't tell me...they got kidnapped by the Obelisk Force?!”

…

“Let's look for them, as I will always have your back, partner!”

He shows me a thumbs up. When I don't answer in favor of staring at the ground, he just takes my hand and drags me along. In direction of the city. Good Grief.

“Hey Yuto, look, there's crepes! You want some?” I'm spending Christmas with Shun. If you would've told me that about an hour ago, I would've teleported myself to another country to avoid this. But I do want a crepe. I reach for my wallet that is usually in my pocket. Huh, how curious. I can't find i-...I left it at home!

What a pain. I have to go back and get it. For that, I have to see my idiot brothers’ faces. And because Shun is tagging along, they'll get the wrong idea. “Oh, forgot your wallet, don't worry, I'll pay for you. You don't need to pay me back.” Shun…I appreciate that.

He orders two crepes, even telling the stall owner exactly how I like it. If he isn't delusional, he can be pretty considerate. He pays and accepts the treats, handing one of them over to me. Hmm, they look amazing. I'll take a bite...oh, they're still hot. I usually don't mind, but it took me by surprise. “Careful, it's still hot!”, Shun says with a snicker and smile, his own still untouched. You don't need to tell me that, I know that by now.

We stroll down the Christmas market. A few minutes later, I can finally enjoy my crepe without burning my tongue. I could've used my powers, but then Shun might catch on. Plus I'm not that impatient.

Hmm. It's really good. It's not too sweet and still full of taste. I finished it in no time. I'd really like another one, but I don't want to bother Shun into buying it. This was already enough, I'm just being greedy. “Was it good?” I nod with a smile. He smiles back. “Then, would you like this one as well?” He points at his own crepe, barely two or one bites bitten off. C-can I really have it? “It's fine”, he waves off. “I don't really like sweet things anyway and you seemed to really enjoy it.” Well, I'll be taking that then…

While we continue walking, Shun stops at this or that stall which sells cheesy Christmas decoration, shows me some of them with a radiant smile while he contemplates buying some of them for his family. Speaking of them, why aren't you spending time with them?

Shun shrugs. “Yuzu has a boyfriend she wants to spend it with, Serena wanted to spend it with some friends and Ruri bailed as soon as she noticed it would've been dad, her and I only. Then dad sent me out because he didn't want me to see him cry.” Ah, how unfortunate.

“Well, it's fine. I'm having a really good time with you as well.” Hmm. I hate to admit it, but I'm having lots of fun as well. More fun than I had 14 years celebrating Christmas home with my family.

“By the way, do you think Yuzu will like this? It's cute, right?” He holds up a kitten plush, dressed in Santa clothes. Yeah, it's very cute. Shun nods approvingly.

He goes to the stall owner with the plush in his hand. While he pays, I look over the things myself. I might come back later to buy a cheesy cup for Yuri. Just because I know he'll hate it.

Hmm, the one with the dancing dog looks like it'll upset him the most. Or maybe the one with the reindeer. A tough choice indeed. “Do you want something or shall we leave?”, Shun suddenly asks next to me. I set both of the cups down and turn around. Let's go, I can look around late- why do you have 6 plushies?!

“Ah…”, Shun says, rubbing his neck a bit sheepishly. “If I only buy one, the other sisters will get jealous. But getting them all the same gift every year feels lackluster. So I'm getting each of them an individual gift, but buy it four times so they don't get jealous.” What are you, their angel? Wait, but that still doesn't explain why you bought six.

“Well, one of them is for dad, because he needs something to cry into…” Sounds sad. “...and one of them is for you!”

...for me? 

“Don’t you like it? I figured because you said it was cute…” He looks crestfallen. Good grief. I like it, Shun. He brightens immediately. 

Now I'm stuck with a cat plushie under my arm and Shun is holding my hand, dragging me down the market. I feel weird.

We end up at the end of the market, a gigantic decorated Christmas tree surrounded by stalls and lights. Shun looks at it in wonder.

“It's beautiful, right?” I just nod. He doesn't even look at me, so he doesn't really see my answer. “Thanks for hanging out, Yuto. I had lots of fun today.” I nod again. He still doesn't see it, his eyes are glued to the tree.

“It's already pretty late, so let's go home, shall we, I'll bring you there. Ah, sorry for all this Obelisk Force nonsense you have to listen to all the time. It just feels right to share secrets with you, you know. And because you know everything that's already true, I just made some things up, partner.”

...hm. I already knew that, but hearing it from him like this is a little touching.

“Thanks, Yuto.”

...I must thank you as well, Shun.

He walks home with me, talking about some nonsense. When we reach my home, he gives me a friendly hug and waves once I start closing the door. 

...wait, why does it feel like I just went on a date?

“Yuto, I saw you coming back with Shun just now, mind explaining?!” 

“I can't believe you spend Christmas with someone other than yourself…”

“I told you, Yuri! Hahahaha!”

“Boys, stop bothering Yuto and help me clean up. Especially you, Yuri. After all, you're responsible for this mess.”

Good grief.


	12. A surprising Valentine's Letter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets a lot of letters... but one of them doesn't quite look like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been ages, but as you may or may not know I watched Voltron on Netflix with my sister and got really into it. Which means I'm waist-deep into that fandom. This story isn't dead, updates will just very rarely happen. If you're reading any of my other Yu-Gi-Oh fics, those will pretty much be on hiatus until I get over Voltron and can write anything else. I hope you understand.
> 
> On a more positive note, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the introduction of Kurosaki Serena!

**-In the mind of Kurosaki Serena-**

A sigh. This makes my sisters perk up. “Is something wrong Serena?” Ruri asks, looking worried. “Could it be...you're worrying about how to make the hunger in the world go away?” Rin looks at her with big eyes. 

“It's...nothing noble as that.”

“Then it must be boy trouble! Are you thinking about going a step further?” Yuzu chirps.

“It's nothing ignoble as that.”

I sigh again. My sisters exchange a glance. “Well, if you want to talk about it, we will listen,” Ruri promises and focuses back on her school book, the other two starting to chat about something.

I can't tell them what my problem is. Not yet, anyway.

My name is Kurosaki Serena and I used to be a delinquent. 

And even though I've been trying to get away from that life and build a new one with my brother and my sisters, my past keeps following me up to this day. 

Every day I get letters with challenges. People challenging me to battles over the rule of this city. They forget that I'm not the gang leader anymore. It pisses me off, so I go to tell them. It always ends with me beating them up. So they think I accepted their challenge. Which means they challenge me again because they never learn.

Just like today. There was a letter telling me to go behind the school, and a giant is waiting for me, cracking his fingers.

“Stop sending me these letters. I want to stop being a delinquent,” I say, the other letting out a laugh.

“You're kidding, right? You have led the biggest gang in Tokyo for six years, your enemies are pulverized. Someone like you just doesn't stop!”

I shake my head. Another one of those who just won't understand. “Tsk. You got nerves, fighting me. Fine, have it your way. But if I win, you'll leave me alone.”

The giant cracks his knuckles again, smirking. “That's fine I keep my promises, even though I don't look it. Let's do it, Kurosaki Serena. One versus one!”

“Wow, so confident,” I say, knocking out a guy behind me without even looking. Immediately, the color fades from his face and his eyes widen. “It’s impossible to jump me you fools!”

A few minutes later I beat them up. I did it again. How will I ever get away from my delinquent life?

Today I was challenged by several as well. I look at the four letters that have been sent to me, sighing. Though one of them looks a little… peculiar. It's pink.

Frowning, I open it to read it. “Beloved Serena… beloved? What would you mean by that? On this special occasion, I want to tell you I like you… what? Please go out with me. Tch, I will drag you with me to hell!” I start to crumble the letter, until the meaning of the words finally hit me, as do I remember the date. Valentine's day!

This… this is a love letter!

But suddenly, I feel a presence. “Who's there!” I bark.

**Back to Sakaki Yuto**

Amazing. I thought I was hiding well. Was it instinct?

“Yuto…” she murmurs.

\----

_Beloved Serena,_

_I like you a lot, Serena. If you want to, I'd like to go out with you. Meet me at 6 p.m. in the park to tell me your answer._

_Your Takagi Akito._

“What do you think?”

Hm, it's a normal love letter. So? Why are you wearing a wedding dress?

“Heh. Takagi Serena doesn't sound half bad doesn't it?” She says with a wide smile, eyes shining. Wow, you're totally into that, aren't you?

“What do you mean?” She answers, offended. “If I go out with him, of course, I'll marry him! There's only one place for a man in my life after all!”

Why are you so serious?

“Yuto, maybe I'll have to drop out of school. To take care of the household.”

Calm down!

“I wonder how I should name our kid. It's gotta be a combination out of our names to be romantic, right? Serena and Akito… Areto! If it's a boy. And Sekina. If it's a girl.”

She takes a glance at the clock. “Oh, it's so late. I gotta go, see you around! Don't Tell anyone about this, okay?”

Good grief, how did it come to this? What a mess.

I stand up. Well, time to spy.

\---

At 6:02 p.m. in the park.

_Damn, I'm so nervous! I kinda wanna run away…_

Suddenly, her head turns to where I stand.

_Is it my imagination?_

It's not. Your instincts are remarkable. Good thing I turned myself invisible.

_Man, but he is kind of late. I was hoping he would be more punctual. But… I'm also not perfect I guess. When I'm with Akito, I'll never fight anymore. Because this body isn't all mine anymore._

A sudden rustle makes her head turn.

_He's here!_

But instead of a nice young man, it's five very delinquent like looking boys, laughing their mind out. “Hey, it's me, Akito,” one of them wheezes. “Did you like our letter? I tried so hard to make it polite!”

I knew this would happen.

Serena… stared at the ground. “I don't fight anymore,” she mumbles, the five boys laughing even harder.

“Are you scared? Well, we could always strike a deal-”

Before he can finish the sentence, a fist punches him into the air, his body flying so far it gets stuck in a nearby tree.

“I never fell for that, I knew it was a trick,” Serena growled. Her eyes are wide and she was so angry, one could see all of her veins popping as she smirked. The other boys pale and hold onto each other for dear life. “I'll kill you!”

They are history. Absolute annihilation. What incredible strength.

No one dared to challenge Serena after this. Now she's picking the fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. A Sakaki Illusion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto meets a street magician. He's not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiki Kusuo no Psi nan finale at Netflix :(   
> Gonna miss the series.

“All come! All watch! The amazing Sakaki Yusho will show you his marvelous magic! The show will start at any minute!”

It's a street magician. That name sounds somewhat familiar.

By the way, is he hiding a dove in his head? Looks like I've already seen the trick, so no thanks.

“Come on! One glance and you'll fall in love with my magic! Haha!”

I guess he's trying so hard, so I'll give him a chance.

He starts preparing his first trick, showing the few people that have gathered a blue box with a yellow star on it. “This is but a simple box!”

Not quite. I can see the doves in there with my x-ray vision.

“There's, of course, nothing inside.” He opens and lifts the box slightly, so that you can spot above half of the wall furthest away from the audience, but not the bottom of the box and shows it to the people. 

Well, it's true you can't see the partition from this angle.

“But watch!” He talks the box three times with his hand. “It's party time! Amazing!” He opens the box and the doves fly out. The audience ‘ooo’s and claps.

“How was that, are you impressed?”

I'm not. But more importantly, what about the dove you hid in your hat?

“And now,” he puts two big boxes in front of them with a thick cloth covered table. “It's time for the main event! The amazing super great teleportation illusion! Watch as I teleportation my assistant from one box to another! Come, Weber!”

It's a clearly homeless guy who stinks so much one can see the stench, his clothes are ragged and his blue hair wild and unkempt. 

Weber, huh? I think Shinji-san fits him better.

“Now Weber is in the box!” Yusho shouts as Shinji-san crawls into it. “Now, drums, music start!”

He does the drums himself by… rolling his tongue?

There's us slight excitement in the crowd, wondering how he will do it. I know how. The boxes have holes on the backside. Shinji-san crawled out of the hole and is now underneath the table, crawling to the other box.

The great Sakaki Yusho is throwing confetti around. He's so confident it's kind of annoying.

But I'm still worried about the dove hidden in his hat.

“I will now open the box!”

Wait, Shinji-san isn't there yet. He's trying to crawl faster but I don't think it'll work out.

“Three, two, one! Amazing!”

Sakaki opens the box. Weber jumps up. From underneath the table. The crowd disperses immediately, disappointed.

What kind of face one should make a situation? Maybe a despairing and dead face like Sakaki?

“What were you doing, Shinji-san?”

“It's not my fault. You were way too fast. Now, pay me.” 

“I can't! We didn't make any money!”

Suddenly Sakaki's eyes fall on me. “Oh, you're still here. What's wrong?”

I point at my head to signal him to check his hat. He interprets it wrong.

“Oh, you want to leave a tip? That alright, I don't want to take money from a kid like you-”

Luckily he takes off his hat anyway. And spots what I was trying to tell him.

“PICOOOOOOO!!!!”

\---

After helping the dove he pets it. “I totally forgot about Pico,” he mused.

How does one forget the dove on one's head?

“How did you know she was there? Could it be…”

No, he couldn't have figured it out-

“You're an aspiring mage, just like me! That's how you knew!”

Uh, no. But I guess we can call it that.

“I failed pathetically today. Maybe this isn't the job for me. I was a normal salesman before. But I messed up and got fired.”

Here we go.

“My wife left me, even though she was pregnant…”

I didn't leave early enough.

“I couldn't pay for my home and was kicked out on the street. My wife, my house, gone. Just because of one mistake. That's where I decided I would become a magician.”

That's kind of stupid.

“As I had a talent for making everything disappear around me!”

That's a false interpretation.

“I jumped into my new job and started my first appearances as a mage.”

Still a stupid idea.

“I will earn 1,2 million yen and buy the saw trick! And my wife will return!”

I wonder about that.

Suddenly deflating, he hangs his head low.

“Maybe this is the wrong way…”

I'd say it's the wrong direction. Instead of being a magician he should try getting a job. How should include make him give up?

“Oh, I was rambling. Tell, aren't you an aspiring mage as well? Why don't you show me one of your tricks?”

This is it.

I show him my bag. “Oh, you're going to pull something out of your bag?”

I will show him such an amazing illusion, he will see his incompetence and give up.

“What will it be? A dove? I can make a bowling ball appear!”

Heh. I put my hand in the bag and start pulling something out. Blue hair, stench, ragged clothing. I pull Shinji-san out of my bag.

There's a moment of silence.

He's shocked speechless. His eyes are as wide as saucers and one could probably pull out a dove from his mouth, that's how wide open it is.

“H-how…”

This is truly amazing. Now he will want to give up.

“Thank you. You have opened my eyes,” he says, serious. “Your power is the one of an elephant. Mine is but one of a mouse. The difference is early visible.”

I don't get why he's talking about animals. Well at least-

“Teach me, master!” He's bowing before me.

Good grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm only writing this for fun, so updates will probably be irregular. Also, love Yuto/Yuri/Yugo/Yuya as siblings, it's too funny.


End file.
